I AM innocent
by ilolitakels
Summary: My name is Regina Mills, and I AM INNOCENT
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1_**

I am innocent... people think I am evil, they don't realize what I go through, I am Regina Mills and I am innocent

_Author Note:_** my first chapter yay:) sorry it is short**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was wandering through the dark parts of the forest, she was never scared of anything. Her black dress swished around her as she walked. She usually would be happy but, today was different. _Her lips had been white. _Tears began to form in her eyes. _I love you Gina. _"NO" she shouted as crystal tears began to form in her dark eyes. _The curse, please. _She stopped walking and wept.

Regina finally reached the road leading back to town, yes she is in Storybrooke did you not know and I bet you are confused. MY name is Ravenna Mills, the lost character and this is both mine and Regina's story..

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

hiya!first fanfic sorrrrryyyy its short


	3. Chapter 3

I shall now tell you who exactly I am, I am Ravenna Mills and im the unimportant character as you "mortals" say. I have long raven hair that is curled, blood red lips and midnight black eyes. I am thirteen forever , I was never younger nor will I ever be older. That is my curse. I was left behind...literally! But, my story will unveil later on.

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

" RAVENNA!" Regina shouted from the lobby of the dark castle. I wheeled into the lobby to meet her, yes I am paralyzed you got a problem with that? " Yes Aunt Regina?" My glass spun voice drifted into the cool summer night. "Get dressed, we have a wedding to go to," she smirked then swished past me. Black smoke circled me and a tight black cocktail dress appeared on my thin body along with heels that the straps wrapped up my legs. My hair was swept to the side and my makeup was a simple black smokey one final check I teleported to the carriage. The real fun was bout to begin.

SO, you excited cause I sure am. I finally get to tell you both mine and my Aunts hidden tale!


	4. Chapter 4

{ Regina's pov}

"Sorry I'm late," I said smoothly as I sauntered into the all to bright palace ballroom. As Snow spoke my blood boiled. SHE RUINED MY LIFE! I had to marry Leopold! I shuddered inside, all those horrible nights and those wretched days... " I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do" I threatened darkly to the "happy " couple. As I turned away from them I noticed Rave was not there.

{Ravenna's pov}

While Regina threatened my half cousin I couldn't take it anymore. I teleported away, but I ended up at the entrance to Rumplestiltskin"s jail cell. "AHHH hello, dearie" he smirked at me. I turned to him except I did not realize just how close I was as he grabbed my throat and pulled me close expecting me to fear him. "Really dear, I put up with you for many years I am not scared of you" I tell him with a smirk dancing on my lips. "Oh but you should dearie, I am your worst nightmare." he then released me and did that stupid giggle of his. "Whatever Rumple, when my Aunt casts this curse, all this" I wave at my surroundings, "will be nothing ,but words that you will forget". He said nothing signifying that this conversation was done. I smirked and spun on my wheels and left the dark cell.

"Where were you?" Regina asked me with worry in her voice as I met her at the pit in where the curse was to enact. I shrug her off "Lets do this" I smile and squeeze her hand. She returned the smile and threw in her fathers heart, I held back tears, he was a kind and gentle man. A huge twister of bruised colored smoke began to form and Regina and I teleported to the carriage smiling. "To Snow-white's castle" I instructed the driver and he obeyed. The whole way there I held Regina"s delicate hand." I love you Rave, remember that ok" she told me in a motherly tone and I nodded already knowing this random information.

When we reached the castle I blew open the oak doors and wheeled in. "Stay here, I must see Snow alone" Regina instructed me. Then she hugged me tight, I can still smell her rose perfume then she was gone. I turned to the open doors staring at the approaching curse. I was not afraid, then I went cold, I opened my eyes to find black smoke and people crying and screaming. Electricity twirled around me but, not harming me as I knew that electricity was supposed to erase ones memory. Then I saw Rumple flying towards me and boxed me in the face, blasting colors in my vision. Black,screams,pain, I felt myself falling. I saw land flying towards me _wha- _the rest of the sound of the fall never came, darkness cut it off.


	5. Chapter 5

{ regina pov]

The smoke engulfed me and could barely stand. I sunk to my knees, dodging flying objects. A sword flies and slices through my ebony curls and I shriek. I catch a glimpse of a Ravenna and... RUMPLE?! I watched in horror as he boxed her face. I tried to shout but could not. He did it once more and I heard her shout my name, her lips were white.

I woke up in a lavish bed. I sat up and ran my fingers through my now short hair and stood up,walked to the window and cried a small victory cry. I did it, I really did- wait. RAVENNA! I bolted throughout the large mansion, but could not find Ravenna anywhere. "no, " I muttered as I threw on a simple black dress and coat and sprinted outside. Surprisingly, I knew where to go, I walked across the dead grass to the cemetery. I was about to open the door to the building when I saw a new grave right next to it. Curious, I bent down to read the name. _Ravenna Mills._ 'NO!" I sobbed, dead, dead no it can't be! I couldn't even stand up without felling like I was going to pass out. The world was spinning and I placed my hand on the wall for support, I can't look at it anymore. I staggered away forgetting why I even came here in the first place.

{Ravenna pov]

_-thunk! _My head smacked into the hard ground. I mumbled a curse and sat up next to my wheelchair which was on its side. My mouth formed a perfect "o" as I saw the cures"s cloud roll off and fade into nothing. I was literally left behind!


End file.
